1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for electrostatic charge image development, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Methods such as electrophotographic methods that visualize image information using an electrostatic latent image are currently in use in many fields. In an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor by a charging process and an exposure process is developed by developer that includes toner, and is visualized via a transfer process and a fixing process.
Developers used in development include two-component developer including toner and a carrier, and one-component developer which is toner that is used alone such as magnetic toner. In two-component developers, the functions of stirring, transporting and charging the developer are allotted to the carrier. Since some of the functions of the developer are performed by the carrier rather than the toner, the two-component developer can be controlled favorably and is currently in widespread use.